Jane's Birthday
by julliet15
Summary: This is basically a rewrite of the birthday episode, ending with, of course, ROMANCE! Read if you think Jane and Billy should be together!


**So, I basically _had_ to write this, or my brain would have exploded. Hopefully this is better than my previous Billy/Jane fic. This is set during Jane's birthday.**

* * *

"It will never work out between you two because he is in love with his best friend and that will _never_ change."

Lulu's words repeated over and over in Billy's head. It bothered him excessively that his ex-girlfriend would blab that to a potential new girlfriend - err, he meant friend. Okay, so maybe he was attracted to Zoe a little bit. That didn't mean Lulu had to be all up in her face. Billy was certain that Lulu was playing the Jane card to get Zoe to "back off," not because he was actually… in love.

No, Billy Nutter did _not_ fall in love, especially not with his childhood friend. Far from it, her distraction due to work was annoying the crud out of him more than anything else. It didn't matter how much she gazed at him with those big brown doe eyes, or fluttered her thick eyelashes at him, or fluffed her curly hair, Billy was never going to admit that he had fallen for her.

Billy arrived at Zoe's house to drop her off after Jane's birthday party, which was a total bust by the way. Billy of course offered to walk Zoe to her door, but she refused. She sat in his car silently for a long time, then suddenly spoke up.

"Lulu wasn't lying, was she?" Zoe said.

Billy swallowed.

"That's ridiculous," he replied.

"Is it? I've seen the way you look at her."

"Oh yeah? How have I looked at her?"

"Like she is the girl you want to wake up to every morning."

"That is so cliché ."

"But it's still true."

Billy snorted. Zoe rolled her eyes, grabbed Billy by the collar, and kissed him. When she pulled away, Billy gaped in shock.

"Now tell me Billy, what was the first thing you thought when I kissed you?" asked Zoe.

Billy's mouth snapped shut. He had been wondering what Jane would think.

"Thought so," said Zoe. "Now you can stop being an idiot and fess up."

Zoe playfully slapped Billy upside the head and dashed out of the car before he had a chance to respond. Billy rested his head back and groaned. He knew what he had to do.

The next day, Jane was pacing back and forth in her room thinking about Jeremy. She was thinking about how he was the Mole, not India. How could he betray his company like that? How could he betray Gray like that? Guilt swept over Jane, because she now knew that India had been telling the truth. She hated to have to humble herself and apologize to the woman who had always tormented her, but Jane knew it was the right thing to do. Only where did her friendship with Jeremy stand? Should she report him to Gray? Jane wanted to rip her hair out from her frustration. Just then, Ben knocked on her door.

"Jane, Billy's here to see you," said Ben.

Jane sighed. "Let him in."

Billy opened the door ever so slowly. Jane ran over and hugged him as soon as he entered. Billy tentatively hugged her back, which was weird since he usually gave her a big bear hug.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jane.

"I'm fine," dismissed Billy. "I just wanted to talk to you about something…"

Before Billy could muster the courage to confess his feelings, Jane suddenly swooped in with her ranting frustration.

"Oh good, I could use a friend to talk to," she said. "Something MAJOR happened at work!"

"Oh yeah?"

Billy was wincing as if he was in severe pain, but Jane didn't notice since she had started to pace again.

"Yes, Jeremy confessed to me that India told the truth. She wasn't the mole, it was him. So now I have to figure out what to do, turn him in or try to talk to him first. Although if he told me, maybe…"

Jane's outward pondering had long since faded in Billy's ears. He was too busy staring at her, admiring how soft her curls were and how cute she looked when she was distressed. Then he started to have a panic attack at the thought of confessing his true emotions to her. He wondered how she would respond… no, he couldn't think about that. Otherwise he would chicken out again. Billy had to act right then, right there.

"… Of course it would be the logical choice to tell Gray right away, but then there is loyalty to a friend," continued Jane. "Furthermore, Jeremy is my mentor and I don't want to - "

Billy suddenly took Jane's face in his hands, pulled her toward him, and kissed her. The conflict about Jeremy suddenly evaporated, and all Jane could think about was how soft Billy's lips felt against her own. No one had ever created so many butterflies in her stomach before, not even Nick Fadden, who was her lifelong crush… until now. Billy pulled away from the kiss and stared at his best friend, as if he himself was shocked to his wit's end at his impulsive action.

"Wow," whispered Jane. "You kissed me."

"Yeah…" responded Billy as he got a pained look in his eyes.

_"What did I just do?"_ he thought in despair.

Billy slowly backed away with eyes bulging with anxiety.

"Wait!" blurted out Jane as she grabbed Billy by the wrist.

Billy blinked. Jane sidled up to him and bumped him with her hip flirtatiously.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, did you?" she said.

Billy gawked. He couldn't believe his ears.

"So… you feel the same way?" he said, dumbfounded.

Jane rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Take this as my answer," Jane replied as she pulled him into another sweet kiss.

Billy had no idea what had gotten into Jane, but he liked it. And he never wanted it to end.

* * *

**Sorry if I misquoted Lulu, I wasn't sure what she said word for word. Also, I know that was probably a little OOC, but that was the only way I could end this with a kiss! *Sigh* Honestly, I wish this kind of thing would happen to me - you know, a guy you know and love actually tells you that _he_ loves_ you_. So sentimental. Eh, I guess it'll happen when it happens. Later, readers!  
**


End file.
